You Could Make A Dying Chimpanzee Feel Amazing
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning sick, and Edward stays at Charlie's house to take care of her. One-shot. Rated T for swearing.
1. U Could Make A Dying Chimp Feel Amazing

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyelids, and was immediately hit by the strong light from outside.

"Ughhh," I groaned, shutting my eyes again and burying my face into Edward's side. It was going to be a rare sunny day in Forks, meaning the Cullens probably weren't going to be in school.

"Bella, love, what's the matter?" Edward asked, his velvet voice filled with concern.

"Too much sun," I moaned. "Way too much."

He chuckled. "I thought you lived for the sun."

"I do. Just not today." I pressed in closer to Edward. It was extremely hot inside the room, and his ice cold skin was the perfect solution. "It's so hot in here!" I complained.

"Bella, it's not really."

"You're a vampire. You can't tell," I reminded him.

"Good point."

I felt him leave the bed, and it was instantly too hot again. But before I could complain, he was back.

"The thermostat is only on seventy degrees. It's not that hot in here, Bella."

"Fine. I'm crazy."

Edward stood up and turned on my light.

"No. Turn. It. Off. I mean it, Edward, turn the light off." I begged.

"Bella, you've got to leave soon."

"Dammit, just turn the light off, please!" I snapped. Instantly I felt bad. "I'm sorry, I guess I just have a temper today."

"It's alright, love. It happens," Edward reassured me.

"It's just not fair right now. I am not in the mood to go to school. Especially in no mood to see Mike. That kid just"- My stomach clenched and unclenched, and then it jumped into my throat.

"Shit!" I gasped. "Edward. Have to…I gotta…"

He let go of me. "What is it? Bella?" he sounded worried.

I ran for the bathroom, praying Charlie had already left as I retched over the toilet.

Edward was there in an instant, pulling my hair behind me.

"Go away," I told him, even though part of me wished he would stay with me. "This is one thing you don't need to see."

But, Edward, of course, the ever stubborn vampire, didn't go anywhere. When I was done, he picked me up and walked back to my room.

"I can walk you know," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Yes, you can walk just as well as run a marathon," he countered.

I groaned; I hated getting sick. I never like people taking care of me, but I knew Edward wouldn't go anywhere. I didn't actually want him to leave, I realized.

Edward placed me gently down on my bed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me worriedly.

"Edward, relax, I'm just sick. It happens." I turned over on my side. "But it still sucks," I muttered.

Edward chuckled quietly, and I realized he'd heard me. Stupid super vampire abilities. "Just sleep, love." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke later, the sun was no longer shining. _Figures_, I thought. The one rare day of sun, and I had to be sick and not able to enjoy it.

I glanced toward my clock: eleven o'clock. I had slept five hours!!

I realized that I was a bit hungry. I stood up slowly, seeing if it would make me dizzy. It didn't, so I ventured downstairs to the kitchen, thinking I would maybe get something to eat.

But before I crossed into the kitchen, a set of arms grabbed me from behind. I jumped.

"Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I chided. I wasn't really angry, but…hang on, why wasn't he in school?

"Edward, why aren't you in school? It's not sunny anymore," I pointed out.

"I stayed here to take care of you," he said, pulling me closer.

"I'm fine. You can go to school," I told him.

Edward sat on the couch, pulling me down with him. "What do you think I'd rather be doing? Sitting at school, or spending time with you?" he whispered.

I thought about it. "Good point." Then I shivered.

Edward let go of me. "Are you cold?"

"Not really, just a little," I said, pulling his strong arms around me again.

He pulled them back.

I yanked on him again. "I changed my mind, I'm hot now."

Edward smirked. "I'm not that stupid, Bella."

I frowned. "Fine." Then I stomped up the stairs to my room. I pulled out a sweater and went downstairs to where Edward was, and plopped myself next to him. "Happy now?" I asked, irritated.

"Bella…" Edward said warningly.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm getting something to eat then." I plodded into the kitchen and wrenched open the fridge. The best thing I could find was an apple, so I took it back with me.

"Want some?" I held it in front of Edward's face, teasing him.

"Not really." He said, looking away.

I held my arm in front of him. "Want some? Yum." I was only joking, but it must've been too hard for Edward, because next thing I knew, I was alone, and the door was slamming.

My lip trembled a bit. Why did I have to do that?

I trudged back upstairs into my bedroom. I had a huge headache now, and decided to try to go back to sleep.

But before I could, the familiar feeling was in my stomach. "Shit," I groaned, running to the bathroom again.

I vomited into the toilet again, hating it. When I was done, I decided to take a shower.

I stayed in the shower far too long, so long that the water bill would probably equal the mortgage on the house. I let the warm water wash over my aching body, giving thanks for the brilliant invention called plumbing.

When I came out of the bathroom, feeling much better, Edward was sitting on my bed, his face buried in his hands.

I slowly started to back out, but then he spoke.

"Don't go."

I hovered in the doorway.

Edward sighed and came over to me. He picked me up, and I trembled.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was only kidding." I whimpered. "Please don't be mad."

Edward kissed my forehead. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my lack of sufficient self control."

"You have wonderful self control," I protested. "You haven't killed me yet."

Edward groaned. "Bella, please. Try not to tempt me like that. I could never forgive myself."

"Sorry," I said again.

We had reached the bed by this time. Edward sat down with me still cradled in his arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I grinned. "Absolutely. You could make a dying chimpanzee feel amazing."


	2. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
